XOXO
by thegoblinjester
Summary: Confessing via text is REALLY ROMANTIC. REALLY. UsUk. Human names used.
1. King of the Superheroes

__**Absolutely no thought was put into this whatsoever. I just felt like writing some UsUk because yes. **

* * *

_'Artie... i love you.'_

I pressed "send", and held my breath.

A minute passed, quickly followed by another minute.

After that minute had passed, another minute passed as well. That minute was followed by two minutes in quick succession.

A seventh minute passed. Followed by another minute.

And then a different minute passed.

Eventually, I gasped and had to breath again. So holding my breath wasn't a good idea, apparently.

When my phone buzzed, signaling a new text, I nearly had a heart attack and fell off of my bed in a very heroic manner. When you have Captain America bedsheets, anything you do is heroic.

_'And you're telling me by text message?'_

My heart sank.

_'haha... yeah.'_

A moment's pause, then my phone buzzed again.

_'How romantic -_-'_

I frowned.

_'wat do u mean?'_ I typed, then quickly hit "send."

_'You could have called me, at the very least.'_

Dammit.

_'srry, didn't kno how u'd react.'_

The next message I got from his surprised the hell out of me.

_'Why don't you call me and find out?'_

I stared at that for a minute, trying to figure the blond Brit out.

_'K' _I responded, real intelligent-like. I hovered for a minute over the "call" button, the pressed it and hurriedly brought the ear to my phone.

The phone only rang twice before Arthur answered, and my breath caught in my throat.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Er, hi... Arthur."

"You used my proper name, I'm impressed."

I laughed, though internally I was freaking out. Obviously, he expected _me_ to handle the whole situation. Oh how he loved messing with me. O)f course, it was sort of justified, considering how much _I_ loved messing with _him,_ though _my_ messing with him was more of a flirty thing, right?

"Was there something you wanted to say?" Arthur prompted.

"Uh... I already said it, didn't I?"

"Via text, Alfred. Texting doesn't count."

Maybe I was noticing things that weren't there, but he was talking just a little faster than normal...

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Artie." I said solemnly.

"Very funny, Alfred. Get to the point."

It almost sounded like... he _wanted_ to hear it.

"Ah, well... I... uh..."

"Yes?"

"_Iloveyou._"

THERE! I said it! Never in my life had I felt like such a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders! Of course, there was still the matter of Arthur's reaction...

"Come again?"

Very funny, Artie.

"I said 'I love you.'"

"That's more like it, Alfred."

"And?" I asked hopefully, _desperately._

"... And I love you, too."

_YES!_


	2. 00 Ninja

When my phone buzzed, I nearly yelped in surprise. Only one person ever texted me, and that was Alfred F Jones. I flipped my phone open and read the message.

_'Artie... i love you.'_

I dropped my phone with a gasp. Did that really just happen? I read the text again. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Was this some cruel joke? Did... he really mean it?

After a moment of confusion, I scrambled for my phone and quickly hit "reply".

However, I stopped myself from excitedly telling him that I felt the same. After all, it _could've_ been a joke, for all I knew. I had to play it cool, gentleman style.

_'And you're telling me by text message?'_

I always insisted on using proper grammar in my texts.

He was fairly quick to reply.

_'haha... yeah.'_

So it _was_ a joke. Phooey. That bastard. How dare he play with my emotions like this! What was his problem?

_'How romantic -_-'_ I replied, hoping my sarcasm was successfully conveyed.

_'wat do u mean?'_

What did he mean, 'what do you mean'? I meant that he was being a jerk and I was annoyed with him! But... maybe...

_'You could have called me, at the very least.'_

This I sent, praying that he really wasn't joking. Praying to whoever could hear me.

_'srry, didn't kno how u'd react.'_

What did _that_ mean? Did it mean that he was nervous, or just feared incurring my wrath? This time, I decided to be a bit bolder.

_'Why don't you call me and find out?'_

I knew I was crazy for sending it, but whatever.

_'K'_

When the phone rang, I had to force myself to wait just a little bit, to avoid giving off the impression that I was a little desperate to hear his voice.

"Hello, Alfred." I said, as calmly as I could manage.

"Er hi... Arthur."

I drew a sharp intake of breath. Since when did he use my proper name? I mentioned that, and he merely laughed it off. Was he messing with me? If so, I was going to make him pay.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" I asked, as if I didn't already know and hope.

"Uh... I already said it, didn't I?"

You think you're so funny, Alfred.

I told him very firmly that texting doesn't count. _Ineededtohearitdirectlyfromh im._

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Artie."

You're such a riot. Messing with my heart like this.

"Very funny, Alfred. Get to the point."

"Ah, well... I... uh..."

God, he's _adorable._

"Yes?"

"_Iloveyou._"

Though I had definitely heard it, my mind refused to believe it.

"Come again?" I breathed.

"I said 'I love you.'"

He sounded like he meant it.

"That's more like it, Alfred." I said with a smile.

"And?"

"... And I love you, too."

"..."

"Alfred? You still there?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm... just so happy right now, it's kinda hard to speak properly.

_Aww!_

"I know what you mean." I said with relief, laughing slightly.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" he asked, voice so full of hope I tried not to squeal girlishly.

"I think it does." I replied.

"Awesome." I could hear him trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I hope so." I said honestly.

"Me too. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Alfred."


End file.
